Talk:Morris teams directory
This is based on, and supercedes, Rich Holmes's Morris Links web site. That was, and for now this primarily is, a list of morris and sword team web sites; teams for which there is no web site, and mumming teams, generally are not listed here. However, they may (and should) be added. In addition, visitors who are aware of any other omissions or errors in this directory are invited to enter or correct entries as needed. -- Rsholmes 19:17, 24 April 2006 (UTC) What information? What format? A listing of just names of sides, with locations and links to web sites, and nothing else, seems to me to be too sparse. Jeff Bigler's old listing provided much more information, but it seems to me it was too much, making the page too large and too clumsy to deal with. Some sort of middle ground needs to be sought, and thought should be given to the listing format. For some teams in the Historical morris teams directory there are dates provided, that being one of the few obvious things one might want to know about a defunct side (and brief enough not to bloat the listing too much); dates would probably be appropriate for existing sides too, though maybe of less interest. What else? Sex of dancers? Dance types? (That can get pretty involved, especially if you get into particular sub-styles and traditions.) Contact information? (Note that as far as I know there's no easy way to provide functional email links on this wiki that are hidden against harvesters.) Would that include snail mail and phone, and secondary contacts? That gets pretty lengthy if so. One possibility would be to make wiki links to individual pages on this wiki for team details. There could be a template for such pages. Any other ideas? -- Rsholmes 16:26, 6 May 2006 (UTC) I had always wanted to turn my listing into a sparse list like yours from which each side was linked to a listing with more information. -- jcb 16:06, 1 Aug 2006 Appalachian clogging Besides mumming groups, Morris Links did not list Appalachian clogging groups. This was an editorial decision, in full knowledge that quite a few English morris groups also do Appalachian clogging and some English Appalachian clogging groups are members of the morris organizations. My position was that Appalachian clogging is not morris, does not much resemble any form of morris, is not English, and is not historically linked in any way with morris. I continue to feel that morris and Appalachian clogging would be better served if they were not mingled on this web site; but this is after all a wiki, and consensus should play a role. If there is a strong feeling that Appalachian clogging groups should be listed in this directory, I would propose that (like mumming and carnival morris groups) they should be listed separately from the main morris list. But even better, I think, would be a separate Appalachian clogging wiki. -- Rsholmes 19:17, 24 April 2006 (UTC)